Graves
by penile-fracture
Summary: Ever since Nan's funeral, Cordelia has been getting visions of a tomb, while trying to find Misty. At the same time, she must try to keep the Coven safe while dealing with Fiona. *FOXXAY*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever written, so I'm sorry if it's a bit off. Also, this chapter is really long because it's laying everything out, but it'll get more compact in the next chapters! Also, there's only mention of Misty in this chapter, but there'll definitely be Foxxay very soon! Also, this episode takes place at the beginning of 3x11. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**-PF **

Cordelia scrunched her brow in frustration, for the fifth time during Nan's funeral had she heard that soft humming sound. It seemed as if no one else heard the sound, going off at only a few seconds at a time. _Could this be a sign that my sight is slowly returning? _Cordelia wondered. Whatever it was, it wanted to be found, so she wandered around, trying to find the source. Finally, only a couple feet away, she arrived at a tomb, the humming becoming louder. Cordelia examined the tomb; it was fancier than most of the ones in the gravesite. "Marcus Griggs," she muttered as she read the name off the plaque. _Who is he? What makes him so special? Is he the one calling me?_ she wondered as she stared at the tomb.

"Are you coming, dear?" Cordelia snapped back to reality at the sound of Myrtle's voice. Rubbing her eyes, she turned around to face Myrtle.

"Hm?" She asked. Myrtle gave a small smile and repeated her question.

"Are you coming with us back to the house? Or do you want to stay with Mr. Griggs a bit longer?" Myrtle peered over at the plaque. "Did you know him?" Cordelia shook her head and walked toward Myrtle, taking her arm.

"No, I just liked the way it looked. I'm alright, let's just head back," she replied, but not before giving one last glance to the tomb as they walked back to the car.

Cordelia skipped dinner that night. It wasn't intentional, she had just got caught up thinking. She didn't mind, however, the dinners had become increasingly uncomfortable. She didn't need to be in the middle of a silent war between Zoe and Madison. And ever since her talk with Queenie, she wanted to avoid her as much as possible.

She got up from her desk to grab a book off of her shelf. Ever since she had regained her eyesight, she wanted to make sure she could use it to it's full potential. Cordelia had made it mandatory to read a couple chapters of anything before she went to sleep. Tracing her fingers along the bindings of the books, she picked a thick book, worn from years of use, _Witchcraft: A Complete Guide. _Every witch had been given one when they first arrived, but Cordelia had been one of the only ones to use it on a daily basis. She brought the book over to her bed and began to flip to the chapter section. "Chapter 2: Types of Powers, page 21," she said to herself as she flipped through the pages. She scanned through the types, searching for that one word; Resurgence. _Misty, please come back,_ she thought as she read for the twentieth time since Misty had left. _We need you here._

She looked at the clock; 11:43 PM. Sighing, she closed the book and placed it on her nightstand. She rolled over and closed her eyes. Ever since The Axeman attacked her in her room _while_ she was blind, she liked the light on so she could see everything when she awoke. After an emotionally exhausting day, she had no trouble falling asleep.

Cordelia awoke with a start, her head throbbing as flashes of white blinded her vision. She clutched her ears to block out a high pitched whine, but it did nothing. Images of Marcus's tombstone flashed in her head over and over again, getting closer and closer. Then a vision of an older man wearing a suit and hat walking toward the tomb. He turned his head towards her and it all went dark. Although everything stopped, her ears rung. She looked at the clock; 4:23 AM. She reached for the glass of water but realized that it wasn't there. She would always get a glass to bring up to her room after dinner, but since she didn't go, she never got it. Still clutching her head, she slowly got up and stumbled towards the door. Leaning on the wall for support, she held on the walls as she made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass, she turned on the sink faucet to fill it up. She guzzled it down and sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Who the hell is Marcus Griggs? Did I know him? Was that man him?" She wondered aloud. "Maybe I should find information about him." Cordelia shakily walked back to her room. 4:29 AM, the clock read. _I'll google him tomorrow, _she decided. Collapsing onto her bed, she closed her eyes, hoping no more visions would come.

"Delia! Delia! Wake up!" Cordelia rubbed her bleary eyes and looked to find the source of that horrible voice. Fiona walked in the room and turned off her lights as she opened the curtains. "You forgot to turn those lamps off, last night. Now get up, all the girls are at breakfast already!" Cordelia blushed as she shielded her eyes. She hadn't told anyone about her fear of the dark, and she certainly wasn't about to tell Fiona, of all people. Fiona walked to her bed and grabbed her hands away from her face. "Get up," she commanded, "It's almost ten thirty, I can't believe you're not up yet."

"I had trouble sleeping," Cordelia muttered. That wasn't exactly untrue, while she did easily fall asleep, it wasn't a good night's rest. She had dreams of that graveyard and felt as if she had slept for only 5 minutes. She pushed off her covers and got up. "I need to change, I'll be down there in a couple minutes," she told Fiona.

"Alright, but hurry up then. Marie and I are taking a trip today so you ought to supervise them. We'll be back late," Fiona said, and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

_I don't even want to know what the hell they're going to do, _she thought, rolling her eyes. Cordelia walked to her wardrobe and put on a black shirt and a black skirt to accompany it. As she was applying make-up, her eyes fell on her computer, reminding her to search up on Marcus. _Later, _she decided, _I don't want any of those kids to get in trouble if I don't show or think I'm slacking._

Breakfast had been uneventful. Queenie had already left, and Zoe and Madison were too tired to fight. It seemed that it was going to be a pretty relaxed day, everyone was doing their own thing. Cordelia ran up to her room and opened her computer. She felt a bit guilty about not wanting to spend time with these kids, but ignored that. Finding out who Marcus was was a greater concern of hers.

There weren't that many Marcus Griggs, which made her hunt a lot easier. Plus, she knew he was dead, which narrowed that search down. Passing all of the Facebook profiles, Cordelia found a blog about the death of a young woman's uncle 'Marc', along with a picture. _That's him, that's the man from the vision!_ Cordelia was ecstatic, she finally had a lead. She searched the blog for information on the poster; her name was Jeanette Griggs. _But how can I meet up with her?_ she wondered, staring at the picture of Marcus and Jeanette. Drumming her fingers along the desk, she thought of all the ways to meet up with Jeanette and all of the outcomes when she noticed it; the background of the picture. She had been too focused at looking at the people that she didn't even look at the house behind them. It was located on the corner of a street, between two street intersections that Cordelia was very familiar with. She squinted, making out the number; 223. Cordelia smiled, triumphantly. She'd finally fix her problem.

Cordelia took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a minute, a woman came to the door, only opening it up a couple of inches; Cordelia recognized her as Jeanette. "Hello, may I help you?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh, hello. My name is Cordelia, I used to be friends with Marcus Griggs," she replied. Jeanette nodded and stood in between the house and Cordelia.

"He's, um, dead," Jeanette looked down, her grip on the doorframe tightening.

"Ah, yes, I've heard. I just wanted to know where he was buried so I could pay my respects," Cordelia replied.

"The Deville Cemetery," she said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

"Ah, thank you. But is it okay if I use your bathroom?" Cordelia knew Jeanette was hiding something, "I have a long way home."

Jeanette's eyes widened and she quickly backed away. "No, I'm sorry but the toliet's all messed up and I have to get going," she stammered. "Thank you for going to see my uncle, it means a lot to me." She shut the door and locked it.

Cordelia sighed, that wasn't much help to her investigation. She checked her watch, it was almost 4, and it would be an hour trek back to the academy. She had left the girls alone for far too long._ I'll visit him tomorrow,_ she decided.

"Cordelia, dear, where were you this afternoon? I tried to find you in the greenhouse, but had no luck at all!" Myrtle asked, as she handed her a shot glass filled with a steaming, green, chunky liquid. Cordelia raised her eyebrow. "Oh, it's for your visions, to help you get them back," she explained.

Cordelia quickly emptied the contents. After years of working with potions, she had become almost immune to the taste. However, once in a while, some potions could get to the best of her. This potion was one of those. She hurried to the kitchen to grab a glass of water to mute the taste. Three glasses later, she was content that there was no aftertaste. Myrtle stared at her until she realized that she had been asked a question. "Oh, yeah, I was at Nan's grave," she replied, thinking of the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh. Oh, dear. Did we make you leave too soon yesterday? I mean, Queenie had just arrived, but I could've let you stay. I'm so sorry, I pulled you away too soon, you were grieving and all. I knew Nan had meant a lot to you, and with Misty leaving as well, I'm just so sorry," Myrtle apologized. _Shit!_ Cordelia thought. _I chose the worst option. I should've told her I was shopping. Now I've made her feel bad!_

Cordelia quickly placed a hand on Myrtle's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. I just wanted to get a goodbye alone, but I'm alight now." Myrtle didn't look convinced, so she decided to change the topic. "You know, I think that my visions are returning."

Myrtle stood up straighter and smiled. "Oh, that is excellent. I always knew that you would be able to get them back, eyesight or not. And you've done it, how wonderful! What have you seen?"

Cordelia froze. She didn't want to tell Myrtle about Marcus yet, so she just shrugged. "Not many things, just recent occurrences, nothing of importance."

Myrtle nodded. "Well, you should continue to take that potion to speed things up."

"I promise. Now I have to do something, so we can talk later," Cordelia replied as she walked back to her room. She wanted to look for more clues as to Misty's disappearance.

Cordelia laid on her bed and checked the clock. 6:40 AM, it read. She groaned and rolled onto her side. She couldn't sleep. Right when she was about to, a vision popped up of either Misty or Marcus. She got up and slowly made her way to her drawer, searching for her sleeping pills. She had already taken 1 this past night, but she just wanted to sleep. It felt as if she hadn't slept for 40 hours, if she counted yesterday. She poured two out and swallowed them. She slammed her drawer shut and threw herself onto the bed. _Please, please, please let me sleep, _she begged.

It was 8:12 AM when Cordelia next awoke. She had the most terrifying dream. Misty was in a cage, screaming and begging as tears streamed her face. The figure in red pelted her with bricks to get her to be quiet. _Was that a random nightmare, or a vision?_ Cordelia was frantic. If it was a vision, what could she do? And would she be able to reach her in time? There were no markers as to where she was, just some dirty cave. Cordelia quickly went to her computer and searched Misty's name, or any variations of that. She made a list of anagrams, she even searched for Rhiannon Day. But nothing showed up that could help her find Misty.

_Crap, I have to see Marcus today, _Cordelia groaned. She would love to search for Misty, but nothing was showing up. Cordelia reluctantly closed her laptop and grabbed her clothes from the day before and quickly put them on. After applying minimal make-up, she wrote a note to Myrtle that she was going out and ran out of the door.

Cordelia felt as if her heart was going to explode. It had felt that way ever since she had woken up, and her cup of coffee didn't help. It was adrenaline from lack of sleep. Despite her occasional fear that she was about to have a heart attack, she was glad that it was there. Otherwise, she would've probably collapsed from exhaustion by then.

She had stood next to the tomb for half an hour. "Nothing, nothing, why is there nothing?!" Cordelia cried out in frustration. "Only that goddamn hum!" It was quieter than two days ago, but still there. She took a deep breath to calm her down. _I ought to go, I have a school to run,_ she thought, dejectedly. As she was turning to leave, her eyes fell on Nan's grave. She decided to stop by, guilty for using her as an excuse for Myrtle. She reached over and touched the tombstone, as if Nan could hear her.

"Hi Nan. It's me, Cordelia. You must be lonely out here," she said. "I don't know if you can hear this, or anything for that matter. But I hope you can right now. You were such an amazing, sweet student. It's horrible how you died. I failed the coven, I failed the you, I'm so sorry. I let you die." At this, her voice cracked. "And now everyone has gone away. Misty may be dead, or she left us because she saw how terrible things were. Zoe and Madison hate each other, I can't control them. And Queenie's back, but only because of Marie. I've let things go. I'm so sorry Nan. Everything's falling apart. I miss you." Cordelia backed away from the tombstone. "I have to go. But I'll visit again."

That entire day Cordelia spent in her bed, wallowing in her guilt. _I'm a failure, I'm a huge failure. I can't keep together this coven, I can't even sleep, for god's sake._ She looked at the clock, it was 10 PM, she had been in her bed for 12 hours. She pulled herself out of the bed and went to the kitchen, relieved no one was grabbed a glass of water and hurried back to her room, trying to avoid Myrtle. She meant well, but could be a nuisance. Cordelia walked to her desk and poured out 3 sleeping pills. _Try and fail to sleep now!_ She thought as she swallowed them. She fell onto her bed and closed her eyes.

Cordelia shot out of bed, furious. She had gotten another nightmare of Marcus and his tomb. Cordelia looked at the clock; 2:17 AM. "Shit!" She yelled as she knocked the clock off of the bedside table in anger. She grabbed her shoes went to her desk, reaching inside. "There," she said, triumphantly, pulling out her car keys. "You want out of your tomb, Marcus? Well you'll get out."

Of course it was pouring out by the time she drove to Deville's Cemetery. Grabbing a shovel form the trunk of her car, she stomped over to Marcus's graves, hysterical from lack of sleep. She hit the stone over and over, until it cracked. Dirt and dust covered her flats and ankles as she struggled to break it open. Finally, after over an hour of hitting, she made a decent hole to pull out the coffin.

"Alright Marcus, what do you want?" She grunted as she pulled the handle of the coffin to get it out. Finally it slid out and fell onto the ground. Cordelia stood over it and threw open the top, revealing the last person she'd expect to be in there; Misty Day.

**Thanks for reading, please tell me how you liked it by reviewing!**

**I'll try to update very soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, I updated again! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, it was fun for me writing it. By the way, how did you guys enjoy the finale? Tbh, I had mixed feelings, but in the long run, I liked it.**

**By the way, thank you VintageManniqueen! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one as much as the last chapter! :)  
**

**Also, thank you to all the people who followed this story and favorited it.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :)  
**

**-PF**

Cordelia was stunned. _All this time it was Misty calling me,_ she realized. Finally finding her voice, she spoke up. "Misty? Misty, can you hear me?"

After getting no reply, she cautiously bent down and gently shook Misty's arm. The woman lay there, pale and motionless. _Is she still alive?_ Cordelia wondered. She shook her harder. "Misty, please wake up, I found you! I finally found you! Please!" Cordelia quickly placed her fingers on Misty's neck; she could feel a faint pulse.

She racked her brain, trying to think of an energy-giving spell. _Vitam Vitalis? No, she isn't dead. Hm, energy from me to her…_ It finally hit her, she knew the spell. Cordelia leaned over her and placed her hands over Misty's temples. "Mea vitam ad tibi," she said, but nothing happened. _Stronger intent, _she reminded herself, taking in a deep breath. "Mea vitam ad tibi," she said, louder this time. She started to get lightheaded, but it wasn't fast enough. _More, even stronger,_ she thought. "Mea vitam ad tibi, mea vitam ad tibi, mea vitam ad tibi!" At the last "tibi", Misty shot up, violently coughing. Cordelia fell back, as yellow spots clouded her vision. "Misty," she said, weakly. Slowly, Cordelia got up again and extended her arm to her after Misty's coughing subsided. Gratefully, Misty grabbed it, and started to get up when she accidentally let go and fell back into the coffin, causing Cordelia to stumble back.

Cordelia regained her balance and rushed back down to be at eye-level with Misty. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm alright, my legs just went limp all of a sudden, I guess from not usin' them for a bit, huh?" Although she was joking, Cordelia could hear resentment in her voice. Misty looked away.

Cordelia reached out and placed her hand on Misty's arm. "Hey, are you alright?" she repeated, concern evident in her voice.

Misty turned back and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just wanna get back and listen to some Stevie. Now, do you wanna give this another try?"

Cordelia stood up and extended both arms this time. Misty clutched both arms as she slowly struggled to rise. Finally, she was standing, and she shakily stepped out of the coffin and onto the ground. Cordelia saw Misty's legs quiver and quickly told her, "Don't worry, the car isn't very far away. And you can lean on me while we walk over, if you'd like."

Misty nodded and placed her arm around Cordelia's shoulders, Cordelia doing the same. "Thank you, this really means a ton to me. I wasn't sure when I'd get out," Cordelia just smiled and nodded, as they started to make their way out of Deville's. "Say, how long have I been layin' in there?" she added.

Cordelia slowed down the pace. "Four days," she replied, avoiding eye contact, unsure how Misty would react.

"Four days? What took you so long?" Misty asked. Cordelia quickly looked up, afraid that Misty would be mad, but only saw her smiling. "I'm just teasin'," she gently squeezed Cordelia's shoulder to reassure her.

Finally they reached the car. "Where would you like to sit? I mean, if you take the backseat, you can lie down in the back. But if you take the front seat, more leg room. Feel free to take either seat; I'm, of course, going to be driving. Well, not of course, but I don't think that you'd like to drive right now, would you? Do you know how to drive?" Misty smiled to herself as Cordelia stopped rambling.

"Miss Cordelia, I'll sit up front," Misty leaned into Cordelia and smiled, adding, "Next to you."

Cordelia blushed and quickly opened the door for Misty, and sat her down. "Yeah, leg room it is," she replied. Misty gave a small giggle as she fastened her seatbelt. Cordelia entered the driver's side and started up the car.

"And just so ya know," Misty said, as they pulled out of the cemetery, "I can drive."

* * *

Cordelia placed a steaming mug of tea in front of Misty. "It's a special blend of herbs from the garden. The tea should make you feel stronger, and also calmer. It also tastes pretty good," Cordelia said. Misty smiled as she sipped from the top, careful not to burn her tongue.

"This probably will be good for my throat. After waking up, I had that awful cough; I felt as if I'd spit up my lungs!" Misty placed her hand on top of Cordelia's. "Thank you, really," she said, earnestly. They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of moments, until Cordelia broke away.

"Well, that tea should help. Now you must be starving, would you like me to heat up some soup?" Cordelia walked over to the fridge and opened it, rummaging through the shelves.

"Could I have some toast or pizza?" Misty asked. After seeing Cordelia's blank look, she quickly added, "As long as that isn't too hard to do, I can settle for soup if you'd like!"

Cordelia smiled. "No, I just was surprised that you'd choose pizza and toast. I'm so used to seeing you growing your own food. But no, that's alright. How about I make you toast _and _pizza?" Cordelia walked over to the pantry. "How many slices of pizza and how many of toast?"

"It's been a while, but I eat it on occasion," she shrugged, "And I guess I'll have three of each, I'm starvin'."

"No problem, I'll go put them in the oven." Cordelia pulled out three slices of bread and then walked over to the freezer and pulled out a box of pizza. After grabbing three slices from the box, she turned around and looked over at Misty. "By the way, if Queenie asks, don't tell her it was you who had her pizza, this is one of her favorites!"

"Well I promise not to. And I appreciate the risk you're taking for me, Miss Cordelia," Misty said, winking at her. Cordelia blushed and quickly leaned down to the oven to place in the food.

"I figure that you want to get cleaned up after eating, should I start a bath for you?" Cordelia walked over and took Misty's empty mug from her. "Are you feeling better?" Cordelia asked, motioning to the mug.

Misty smiled sweetly. "Much better, all thanks to you! And I think I'll take a shower instead, I've been off my feet for far too long." Misty looked over at the clock. "Oh no, I've kept you up, it's nearly five!"

Cordelia looked at the clock, it was 4:49 AM. She suddenly realized how exhausted she was. However, she couldn't go to sleep yet, she had other obligations- to help Misty. "It's alright, I just want to make sure that you're doing alright. Then I'll sleep."

Misty shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine, go ahead and sleep now." She stood up and maneuvered Cordelia towards the staircase. "I didn't always live in the swamps, I can turn off an oven!"

Cordelia chuckled. "Fine," she gave in. "But feel free to get me if you need anything. And we can talk about what happened tomorrow, alright?"

Misty nodded. "Alright, I will. I'll see you in the morning."

Cordelia started to walk up the stairs when she remembered something. "Misty!" she called. Misty turned around. "Queenie came back, so you're going to be sleeping in Nan's bed, it's the same room as Queenie's. Also, she moved your clothes, so I'll lay one of my nightshirts out for you in the bathroom so you don't have to sleep in the same clothes."

"Did she move my music as well?" Misty asked.

Cordelia smiled. "No, I made sure to keep your music safe. It's in my closet, I'll put it with the nightshirt, alright?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks for everythin' you've been doin'."

Cordelia smiled and headed up to her room to gather her stuff for Misty.

* * *

Cordelia awoke to a faint knocking at her door. She looked at the clock; it was 6:02 AM. "Yeah, come in," she said, as she yawned. Misty poked her head into the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake ya," Misty said as she slowly walked in, closing the door behind her.

"No, no, it's really alright. What's the problem?" Cordelia asked as she sat up.

"Well, I don't mean to intrude, but I was wondering if I could sleep in your room? On the floor maybe?" Misty fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt. "And maybe with the light on?"

Cordelia looked over to the lamp on her desk. She didn't bother to turn it on before she went to bed because it was already so bright from the sun. But she just smiled and nodded. "Of course, Misty, go ahead," she said. As Misty turned on the light, Cordelia took a look at the floor; it looked cold and unpleasant. "Misty, would you rather share the bed with me? We could both fit," she suggested. Misty lit up.

"Oh thank you Miss Cordelia, I was hopin' you'd say that. But are you sure that's alright? The floor is just as okay, you've been generous enough already!"

"It's perfectly alright," Cordelia moved over to make more room for Misty. Misty hesitantly climbed under the covers with her.

"Ya know, you can kick me out anytime, it'd be alright with me," she reminded Cordelia. Cordelia lay back down and faced her, shaking her head.

"Misty, if you don't mind me asking, why did you want to sleep here? Was Queenie mean or anything?"

Misty shrugged. "It really was a combination of things, ya know? But yeah, Queenie was one of the reasons why I moved." Misty sighed and continued on. "I wanted to have the lights on. Or at least one. It was already sunny outside, but not enough for me. Ever since that goddamn tomb…" Misty stopped as her voice cracked. Cordelia reached out and rested her hand on Misty's arm. "I don't like the darkness. I used to not mind as much, I only disliked it 'cause it was too gloomy. But now I despise it," she whispered, looking up at Cordelia.

"I don't like the dark, either," Cordelia admitted, not breaking eye contact. "Every night I need a form of light in my room. That lamp would've been on, except it was already day by the time I went to bed. Ever since I went blind, I just have this fear that I'll wake up blind again. So the lamps will ensure I'll always see." Cordelia paused, and then scoffed, "And it didn't help that an axe murderer attacked me in here."

"You were attacked by an axe murderer here?" Misty asked, incredulously. Cordelia nodded. "While you were blind? Are they gone?" Cordelia nodded again. "Wow, I can't imagine being that brave," Misty looked down.

"Brave?" Cordelia asked, laughing.

"Yes, brave! I wouldn't be able to sleep in this room, or even sleep at all! I'd be terrified that he'd come back. But look at you, sleeping here every night. I could only dream of being as strong as you are."

Cordelia moved her hand from Misty's arm and used it to bring up Misty's face. She leaned in, only a couple inches apart. Misty felt Cordelia's breath on her nose. "Listen to me, you are incredibly strong. You have been through so much. You were burned by your friends, targeted by witch hunters, and stuck in a grave for four days. You have made it through so much and are still standing. Even if you don't think that you're brave, you have to know that you are the strongest person I've met."

"I'm not brave," Misty blurted out, a tear streaming down her face. "One of the other reasons I left Queenie is because of Madison. I'm scared of her. And there's less chance of her finding out that I'm back if I'm with Queenie, than if I'm with you."

"Madison? Wait- was she the one who put you there? Put you in that tomb?" Cordelia fumed. _How dare she do that to Misty? And think that she could get away with it? _She was furious.

Misty nodded, crying. "I'm mad at her, but also scared. She's so much more powerful than me, if I confront her, what if she gets me again?"

Cordelia grabbed a tissue from the box next to her bed and gently wiped off Misty's tears. "I'll keep her from you," she vowed.

"When she stuck me there, I thought I was going to die. I didn't think that anyone would ever find me and I'd die in there, alone. I didn't wanna die alone in some dark box." Cordelia held Misty as she sobbed in her arms. Finally Misty looked up. "Thank you for letting me stay with you, Miss Cordelia. We should talk later, I think I wanna sleep now," she said, her voice shaking. Cordelia nodded and quickly thumbed off the last couple of tears. Misty rolled over and placed her back against Cordelia's stomach.

"Misty, please call me Cordelia," she said, as she wrapped her arms around Misty's middle. Misty held Cordelia's hands and smiled to herself.

"Alright, I will, _Cordelia_," she replied, closing her eyes.

Cordelia lay there for a minute and nuzzled her nose into Misty's hair. "Goodnight," she whispered, but Misty was already asleep.

**Hopefully their interactions were cute enough, I thought it was!**

**Incase you were wondering, "Mea vitam ad tibi" means "My life to you". I'm not very far in for Latin so it's a bit basic, but idk.**

**Anyways, it'd be great if you guys would review, favorite, or follow this, it makes me happy! And I'll make sure to update ASAP! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy crap, I am so sorry for the lack of updating. I've had a really busy couple of weeks, so it was only until yesterday I was able to sit down and write. This is a really long chapter, though, so hopefully that'll make up for my absence.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, I hope this'll live up to expectations! :)**

**-PF**

"What the hell are you doing?" Cordelia slowly opened her eyes to see Fiona standing in the doorway.

"Sleeping," she replied, groggily, as she closed her eyes and buried her head deeper into her pillow.

Fiona stomped over to the bed, her heels clicking on the floor, and pulled off the sheets. "Sleeping? Is that all?"

Now Cordelia was fully awake. As she started to grab for the blankets, she realized her position; she was cuddling against Misty Day. Cordelia's arm had trailed down her body while they slept, her hand resting on Misty's thigh. Misty had taken Cordelia's arm as a pillow, holding her hand. Misty, now awake, slipped out of Cordelia's arms and onto the other side of the bed, wide-eyed, terrified of what Fiona would do to her.

Cordelia sat up and hugged her arms against herself, now cold from the lack of Misty's body. "Mother, why are you in my room?" she asked, exasperated; she just wanted one night of uninterrupted sleep.

"I need to talk to you," Fiona said. She turned around and pointed at Misty. "You. Get out."

Misty started to rise, but Cordelia gently tugged her hand, making her sit on the bed again. She turned her attention to her mother, and said, "Don't talk to her like that, if you want to talk to me, then we can leave. But don't treat her like that."

Fiona sighed, knowing that there'd be no point to argue. She walked out of the room, calling back, "I'm going to be outside the door, so hurry up. And change for god's sakes, you don't want the girls to know that you've been sleeping at this hour."

Cordelia winced as the door slammed shut. She was surprised with herself in speaking up to Fiona, in any other circumstances, she'd be too scared to. She sat there, wondering why Fiona didn't even bother arguing, she wasn't one to give up. She rose and shook her head, turning to Misty. "I am truly sorry for my mother's behavior, she can be awful."

Misty shook her head and smiled, standing up. "No one has stood up for me before, ya know? You were the first. And ya really didn't have to do that for me. If you wanted, I woulda left."

"Of course, she can't just get away with those things. I'll always be there for y-" Cordelia was cut off when crushed by a tight hug from Misty. She returned the embrace and just stood there.

"Thank you for last night as well, Cordelia." Misty whispered, Cordelia's chin resting on her shoulder. Cordelia rubbed her back reassuringly in response, and slowly pulled away.

"Of course. And we can talk more if you'd like, but later, okay? My mother won't like being kept waiting." She walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out a black dress.

"Imagine if you didn't change, what would Fiona do?" Misty asked, giggling. Cordelia gave a short laugh.

"I don't want to know. She didn't seem too happy this morning, so I don't want to push her."

"You told her off for orderin' me around, didn't ya?" Misty pointed out.

"That was different, it was for you!"

"Oh, for me?" Misty asked, winking. She made herself over to stand next to Cordelia. She quickly snatched the dress out of her hands.

"Yes, for you, now give it back!" Cordelia said, laughing. She reached for the dress, but Misty kept on pulling it out of her reach and above her head.

"Please," Misty pouted, still holding it above her.

"No!" Cordelia started to tickle Misty's armpit, trying to make her let go. Misty quickly backed away, laughing.

"No, please stop! Cordelia!" Misty whined while Cordelia chased after her, still tickling.

"Only if you give me the dress!" Cordelia yelled, playfully. Misty stuck her tongue out in return.

"Never!"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud rapping on the door. "Cordelia!" Fiona yelled.

Cordelia sighed. "Fine," she called back. She turned to Misty. "And fine to you as well; I'm going like this," she said, motioning to her night outfit. Misty squealed in delight and brought her hands up for a high five. Cordelia smiled and high fived her. "I'll be back in a bit," she promised, as she made her way to the door.

Misty sighed and made herself over to Cordelia's bed. She sat down and picked up the book on the nightstand, _Witchcraft: A Complete Guide_, and read up on the gift of sight.

* * *

"You were right, I don't like being kept waiting," Fiona said, referring to Cordelia and Misty's conversation that she had overhead, when Cordelia left her room. Cordelia blushed as she quickly shut the door.

"Were you listening to us?" she hissed. Fiona shrugged.

"It would be impossible not to, you were pretty loud in there. Tickling, really?" Fiona asked, adding in, "And way to stick it to me, not changing. The only reputation you're hurting is yourself."

"You know what, I don't care, Misty is a good person and we were having fun," Cordelia replied, angrily.

"Speaking of Misty being _such_ a good person, 'thanks for last night?' Really? Can you get any clearer?" Fiona smirked as she started to walk away. "Come along," she added when she noticed Cordelia not moving.

"Clearer? What do you mean?"

"Delia, it's obvious what you and Misty were doing. You were clutching her as if your life depended on it this morning, christ, I'm not an idiot," Fiona stopped walking as they had reached her room. She pulled out a key and unlocked it, opening the door.

"We fell asleep talking, that's all. And I was cold last night!" Cordelia sputtered. Fiona rolled her eyes at her daughter's feeble attempts to deny the obvious. "We're only friends!" she added on.

"Well, I don't want to waste anymore time on that girl anymore, I have some place to be. All I'm going to say is that she's better than Hank, that I am sure of," Fiona replied as she walked across her room and started to rummage through a jewelry box on her bureau. "Delia, would you close that door for me?"

"We're just close friends, Mother, she isn't my new lover," Cordelia said one last time as she shut the door.

Fiona paused at her bureau and turned around. "Wait, how long has she been here?"

"A couple of weeks," Cordelia replied. She wasn't sure why she did't mention Madison's attempted murder of Misty. She wasn't sure what Fiona would do with that news, and whether or not she would help Misty, or help Madison.

"No, she was gone for a bit," Fiona said, thinking. She snapped her fingers. "That's right, she was gone for half a week, you were frantic, out of the house all the time, and sleepless nights."

Cordelia cursed herself, Fiona had known. "Yes, well, she's back. She was out and we found each other last night, the end. Now may we get on with this, we both have places to be."

Fiona slowly nodded in agreement, then gave a small smirk. "'We found each other', but not lovers, of course," Cordelia gave a pointed glare and Fiona put up her hands in mock defense. She turned back to her bureau and continued to search through her jewelry box. Fiona walked up to her, hands behind her back.

"What is that?" Cordelia asked, suspiciously.

"Sit down," Fiona ordered, motioning to the bed. Cordelia cautiously sat down, unaware of what her mother was up to. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Cordelia reluctantly complied. Fiona placed a small object in her palm. "Open your eyes," Fiona whispered.

Cordelia quickly looked at what she was holding. "Grandmother's necklace," she whispered, astonished. This was Fiona's prized possession, why would she be giving it to her? "The cancer," she breathed, putting two and two together. She looked up at Fiona, finally noticing how especially tired she had looked for the past few days.

"It's finally catching up to me. Now here, let me put it on you," Fiona said, changing the subject. Cordelia turned her head so Fiona could put it on more easily.

"You're saying goodbye?" Fiona just nodded in response.

Cordelia knew she shouldn't believe that, as Fiona had lied to her numerous times, especially regarding her death, but this really did seem final. Fiona locked the necklace on her daughter, and stood back to admire how gorgeous she looked. "My beautiful Delia," she said, wistfully.

But Cordelia didn't hear her. Images flooded her mind, all of the girls dead, including her, by Fiona's hand. She shot back into reality by Fiona nudging her arm.

"What's the matter?" Fiona asked, terrified. _She looks absolutely shaken, what did she see? Does she have the sight again? Does she know?_

Cordelia just shook her head and smiled. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but is there a ring somewhere that went with this?"

Fiona gave an inward sigh of relief. "Ah, yes, I'll find that for you later," she replied.

Cordelia quickly took off the necklace and pressed it into her mother's hands, she couldn't bear to have another vision of those deaths. "You're still here, so you should have it. When you pass, I'll be happy to wear it, but for now, it's yours."

Fiona smiled and stroked her cheek with her free hand. "Thank you," she said.

Cordelia forced a smile and stood up. "I told Misty that I'd be only a few moments, I ought to head back." At the door, she turned around. "Thanks again," she said, and walked out.

* * *

Fiona sat alone in her room, exhausted. She tried to keep up appearances so no one would know how weak she was, but it was getting harder to do as the days went by.

_I need to find that Supreme soon,_ she thought. _I'm getting weaker, and the Supreme only stronger, it has to be now. _Fiona thought over all the witches that could be; Madison, Queenie, Zoe, and Misty.

Fiona wasn't blind, but Cordelia might as well could've been. Fiona saw (and heard) the way they acted around each other, how they touched each other, how they talked about each other. It may not be love yet, but it was getting there- fast.

Fiona didn't particularly care if Cordelia was with another woman. She had been telling the truth when she was showing support; Misty was hundreds times the person Hank was ever, and would protect and love her daughter. And that make Fiona happy; while she could be harsh, deep down she loved her daughter and wanted the best.

However, Fiona also wanted the best for herself. And she knew that if Misty was the Supreme, with her and Cordelia's growing relationship, Cordelia would choose Misty over her, and she couldn't let that happen.

She sat in her chair, fiddling with the lock on the necklace anxiously. She didn't know what to do, but she knew that she had to act fast if she wanted a choice at all.

* * *

Misty quickly shut the book and placed it back on the table when she heard the door open. She didn't want Cordelia to know that she had been reading up on her power.

"Hey, sorry I took to long!" Cordelia said as she sat down next to Misty on the bed.

"No problem! I was just sittin' around and thinkin'," Misty replied with a smile. "What did she wanna talk about?"

Cordelia paused. She wanted to tell someone, but didn't want to scare Misty. "Oh, I don't know, she gave me a necklace," she replied. _I'm not lying, right?_ she thought.

Misty noticed her hesitation. "Hey," she placed her hand on her shoulder, "You can tell me anything."

Cordelia took a deep breath. "I had a vision where all of us where dead; Madison, Zoe, Queenie, you, and me. And the killer was Fiona."

Misty was taken aback. "Did ya see how we died?"

"Sort of. Like, I saw Madison's slit throat, and Zoe impaled on the ceiling and all, but I didn't see the actual deed. But I did see my mother rip the necklace off of my dead body," Cordelia winced at the memory.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. I have to protect these girls; I have to protect you." Cordelia's voice broke as she whispered, "I think I have to kill her."

Misty held Cordelia as she cried. Then Cordelia pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, I think I got some tears on you," she said as she grabbed a tissue to wipe down Misty's night gown.

"And some snot, too," Misty laughed. "But hey, it's what I get for last night, it's pay back, yeah?"

Cordelia smiled and slowly stood up. "Yeah, okay." she walked over to the black dress from earlier draped onto a chair. "I have to see her boyfriend. Maybe he can stall her or something. May I wear this now?"

Misty smiled. "Yes, you may wear your dress." she turned around so Cordelia could change. "So, Fiona has a boyfriend?"

Cordelia sighed. "Yes, the only man to handle her is the famed Axeman of New Orleans."

"Axeman? You mean the man who tried to kill you? Do ya want me to come with?" Misty was shocked how nonchalant Cordelia was about this.

Cordelia walked over to the bed, already finished with changing into the black dress. She pulled out black heels from underneath. "No, I'm fine, he wouldn't dare hurt me now." She grabbed her make-up box and quickly applied some.

Misty slowly walked up to her and poked her arm. "Like I said, my brave Cordelia," she said, with a grin.

Cordelia smiled back. "And my brave Misty. I won't be long, only two hours tops. My laptop is on the table, if you want to try it out. Myrtle will be in her room and will make sure you're safe if Madison comes along. Only Fiona knows that you're back, but doesn't know the importance so you should be safe, but you can lock the door if you want. My phone number is on a post-it on the table and you can use the home phone, and-"

"Calm down, it's okay!" Misty laughed, cutting her off. "It's only two hours, I'll just stay here!"

"What if you get thirsty, should I get you some water?"

Misty pointed to Cordelia's glass from the other night. "Now we can not only share a bed, but germs too! Now get out! The longer you stall, the less fun we can have!" Misty maneuvered Cordelia to the door and opened it for her.

Cordelia paused in the doorway and quickly leaned over and kissed Misty's cheek. "Be safe," she said, and walked out.

* * *

Misty sat on the floor in Cordelia's room. She looked at the clock for the twentieth time, it read 3:10. Cordelia should be home by now, she thought. She tugged at her sleeve. What if she left me? she wondered, but quickly pushed it aside. Cordelia was different than anyone she had ever met, and wouldn't just leave Misty here with Madison.

Misty thought back to Cordelia's kiss. It was only on the cheek, but it made Misty's heart race. She would see couples do that back home in Louisiana. Cordelia and I aren't a couple, she reminded herself. Plus we're both girls. Maybe this is what a real friendship feels like? But Misty was unconvinced.

Suddenly the doorknob shook. "Misty, it's me! Please open up!" Cordelia hissed through the door. Misty quickly ran over and unlocked the door, letting Cordelia in.

"Sorry I'm late, but look what I got!" Cordelia grinned and held up two bottles of Bourbon, one half drunk. "Hank left these in the trunk when he left, so I decided to bring them up, for a girls night!" Cordelia turned around and grabbed a shopping bag off of the floor. "And food! And soda!"

Misty took the bottles from Cordelia. "Girls night? It's three-fifteen."

Cordelia put down the bottles and poked her nose. "Shhhh," she giggled. "We can party until night comes and then onwards!"

Misty laughed and looked at the half drunk bottle. "Cordelia? Are you drunk?"

"I love it when you call me Cordelia!" she smiled. "And not drunk, but tipsy. I started to drink once I found it, but I think I deserve it." She ran over to the bags. "Now look what we have! You must be hungry; I am! Let's go!"

Misty sat down, and started to pull out the contents of the bag. "Marshmallows, chocolate, crackers? Were you drunk-"

"Tipsy!" Cordelia cut in.

Misty rolled her eyes. "_Tipsy_ when you bought all of this?"

Cordelia reached in and pulled out the rest. "It's called s'mores, Misty. And by the way, there's more, we have ginger ale, and salads, and cheese and baguettes!"

Misty laughed. "Okay, so we have real food. But for the s'mores, we need a fireplace or a stove, and none of those are in this room."

Cordelia sat down next to Misty and tore open all of the ingredients containers and stuck a marshmallow on her finger. "Watch me," she said, winking. Suddenly the marshmallow started to drip. Cordelia scraped it off of her finger and onto a piece of chocolate and cracker. The marshmallow was singed at the edges of where Cordelia's finger was. She popped it in her mouth. "Witch style," she managed to say despite the food in her mouth. Misty giggled.

"Dessert first?" Misty raised her eyebrow as Cordelia grabbed another marshmallow.

"Yes! Now your turn, set it on fire!" Cordelia said, placing the marshmallow in Misty's hand. "What? What's wrong?" Cordelia asked after seeing Misty furrow her brow.

"I don't really know, me and fire? Not the best combo," Misty admitted sheepishly. Cordelia took the marshmallow back.

"Well, that doesn't mean you shouldn't eat it. Here, I'll make it for you!" Cordelia decided. She stuck her finger inside and set it on fire, roasting it to the perfect golden-brown color. She slid it on a cracker and chocolate and crawled closer to the other woman. "Open your mouth," she said, holding it up.

Misty complied and ate it in a couple of bites out of Cordelia's fingers. "You're too good to me, Cordelia," she said, after swallowing.

"No, you're too good to me!" Cordelia said as she took a swig from the opened bottle of bourbon. "You're my only friend and nice! All the girls are nice, but you're, like, super nice." Cordelia crawled over to be next to Misty and leaned her head on her shoulder. "You were my first high-fiver. No one had ever given me one up until that greenhouse."

Misty leaned her head on Cordelia's. "Are you okay? From the Axeman?"

Cordelia gave a short laugh. "Yeah, yeah. I don't know what he's going to do, I may have just sent my mother to her death. And I don't know how I feel about that."

Misty sighed. "I don't have an answer, either. She was going to kill us all, but she still is your mother. It's hard to hate your parents when they cared for you."

"Do you love your parents?" Cordelia asked.

Misty sighed and took the bottle from Cordelia. She took a small sip, making a face.

"Too strong?" Cordelia giggled.

"Too strong," Misty confirmed. She put it down and after a pause answered Cordelia's previous question. "They thought they were doing what was right. They thought I was the devil or somethin'. But they still let me go and killed me, didn't listen to a thing I had to say. I don't know if I hate them or not." Misty chuckled, remembering something. "But I used to, at least, I even wished them death, tellin' them that they'd burn as well.

"Did you ever get your revenge?"

"Nah, I was too far away by the time I came back alive."

Cordelia quickly started to laugh. "I have a great revenge idea!"

"I'm not going to burn them Cordelia," Misty quickly said.

"No, no, not on them, but on Madison."

Misty froze. "I don't know, Cordelia, Madison is stronger than me, and I don't wanna start anythin'."

"You're so strong, but I can dampen her powers for you. Just punch her, anyone can do that. Plus, Zoe and Kyle are god knows where, my mother is out, and Myrtle doesn't care. Queenie would probably cheer you on, just fight her, show her who's boss."

A smile slowly formed on Misty's face. "Oh, alright. She should get what's coming to her. Let's go," Misty said, standing up. She was tired of being treated like second-class by everyone, it was time to make things right. She pulled Cordelia up.

"Say, isn't there a spell to fix your drunkenness?" Misty asked.

"Tipsy," Cordelia corrected, "and yes, there is. But I just want to stay drunk a bit longer." She gave a sad smile.

Misty nodded. "Alright, then, we ought to get going."

"I'll be rooting for you," Cordelia said. She pulled Misty closer into a tight hug. "Thank you," she murmured, her chin resting on Misty's shoulder.

"Alright, let's go," Misty said, pulling away. Her heart fluttered as Cordelia took her hand, and led her downstairs.

* * *

**Alright, so I'm going to update soon. The story is almost done, like one or two more chapters, sadly, as I can't think of much more to have, but I'm up to prompts.**

**Please follow, review, and favorite, and share your criticism with me! The next chapter should be up by Saturday, but most likely much sooner! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the rest, but I didn't have much time to write it and I didn't want to miss the deadline! I think that there will be either one more chapter, or one more and an epilogue, so this is nearing end! But feel free to send me prompts, whether it be one-shots or multi-chaptered stories, Foxxay is my top ship so I'm open!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**-PF**

* * *

Misty sat on Cordelia's bed, playing with a fraying thread on one of her pillowcases when Cordelia entered the room. She had just been putting all of the food and drinks in the kitchen, downstairs, as neither was in the mood to eat and party.

"Cordelia?" Misty asked, her heart racing. Cordelia turned her head and made her way towards the bed.

"Yes?" she replied as she sat next down next to her, their knees touching. Misty's heart started to race. _Oh, it's probably what I'm about to say,_ Misty figured, but she wasn't entirely sure that was it.

"I don't think I can do the Seven Wonders," she blurted out, blushing. "I can't do much other than bring people back, but all of those tests? Seven of them? I can only do one," she looked down, ashamed.

"Misty, every witch starts with one power, and soon more will manifest. And you having a power needed to be used in the Seven Wonders means that you're more powerful than the other girls who's first abilities were not a part of it."

"Great, so I'm against Hollywood?" Misty grumbled. She looked up. "Cordelia, I don't know if I can do this."

"Well, this is why I said Sunday, we have a couple of days to get you prepared." She slowly scooted herself closer to Misty; now their thighs were against each other. "Misty, I know that you'll be an amazing Supreme, way better than any of the girls here. You'll pass all of the tests and you'll be the best Supreme in history."

"Really?" Misty asked, doubtful. She knew Cordelia meant well, but she still wasn't too sure.

"If I didn't think so, I wouldn't be here. I'd be talking up the next Supreme," Cordelia joked. Misty laughed and bumped her shoulder. Cordelia smiled. "I'm going to help you train for the Seven Wonders," she said, as she stood up. She walked around Misty and grabbed something off of the table.

"Is that allowed? I mean, I didn't know you were allowed to help us."

Cordelia held out her hands; she was holding the book, _Witchcraft: A Complete Guide_. "Not directly we're allowed to help, but indirectly should be fine."

Misty hesitantly took the book and flipped through the pages, turning to telekinesis. In the margins were handwritten notes sketched across, detailing how to do the act.

"This was my book back when I was sixteen. The book only touched upon what you can do with it, so I had trouble at first, but I wrote out how to do it, so it was easier." Cordelia explained.

"Thank you, I'll take good care of it," Misty promised.

Cordelia sat back down. "I know you will," she said, smiling.

They sat together in silence for a while, until Misty spoke up. "Ya know, when I do become Supreme, you'll be my right-hand."

Cordelia considered this. "Right-hand? Well, I'd love to be. But what about the other girls?"

Misty thought for a moment. "Well, Zoe and Queenie can be my right-hands as well, but you're my special one, so you're gonna be higher up than them, with more power. Maybe my left-hands?"

Cordelia laughed. "Alright, but what about Madison? Is she going to be your right foot?"

Misty shook her head. "Nah, that's Kyle's job. She'll be in the dungeons."

"Do we have dungeons? I'm pretty sure this house doesn't have that."

"I'm the Supreme, we can add them in!"

Misty stood up, still chuckling from their absurd conversation. She extended her hand to Cordelia, who cautiously took it. Misty pulled her up.

"C'mon, Cordelia! I thought of just the thing to make this night fun!"

"I thought we were having fun already," Cordelia grinned.

Misty pushed her shoulder. "Ya know what I mean; funner! Now where's your computer?"

Cordelia pointed toward her desk, and Misty ran to it. "Why? Should I bring out the alcohol again?" she joked. Misty stuck out her tongue in response.

Suddenly, music trickled from the speakers in the computer. Misty turned it up to it's highest volume. "Well?" she asked, grinning.

"Is this Stevie Nicks?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes… go on!" Misty urged. _She has to know this song!_ Misty was certain.

"It's familiar," Cordelia said slowly. She tapped her finger on her leg to the beat of the song and hummed along to remember where she had heard it before. The realization hit her. "The greenhouse!" she said, triumphantly.

Misty squealed. "You remembered!" She ran towards Cordelia and hugged her. "It's called 'Kind of Woman', incase you were curious," she added.

"How could I forget, it's our song," Cordelia laughed. _Shit, 'our song'?_ she inwardly cursed herself. "I mean, like, it's our first song we listened together. As friends," she added before Misty could interpret what she really meant. Luckily, Misty seemed to pay no attention.

Misty pulled away and grabbed Cordelia's hands. "Let's dance!" she suggested.

"I mean, it's not really an easy song to dance to," she looked away, blushing. She broke her hands away.

"Cordelia," Misty pouted. "For me?" she said, remembering that that worked before.

Cordelia reluctantly gave Misty her hands. "For you," she added, with a shy smile.

Misty dragged her to the middle of the room. "Dance!"

Cordelia looked at the computer. "The song seems to be ending," she noted, trying to avoid this.

Misty shook her head. "I know what you're tryin' to do, tryin' to skip dancing! Well too bad for you, I made a playlist! Rhiannon is next up!"

"Fine," Cordelia slowly started to dance along with the song. Misty laughed.

"Look at you! You look so boring, dancin' like that! Move your arms around!" she instructed. Slowly Cordelia raised her arms. Misty laughed. "Do what I do!" she suggested. She started to sway to the beat, her body moving fluidly. Cordelia was amazed. _She can even dance to an impossible song, _she thought, dumbstruck. She slowly started to repeat what Misty did, and soon they were dancing at the same time.

"Now twirl!" Misty called out. Cordelia mis-stepped, hitting Misty mid-twirl, causing them to fall onto the bed, Cordelia on top of Misty.

Cordelia quickly crawled off. "I am so sorry, are you okay?" she asked, moving to the other side of the bed. Misty laughed.

"Of course I am," she crawled over to Cordelia. "I've fallen before."

"I'm sorry, I messed up your dance," Cordelia quickly apologized.

"No worries!" Misty reassured her. She looked at the clock; 12:14 AM. "Uh-oh, we better get on to bed," she said. Cordelia nodded and climbed under the covers. She used telekinesis to close the lid of her laptop, silencing the music. Misty hovered over Cordelia.

"Um, Misty?" Cordelia asked, trying to sink into the pillow and away from Misty.

Misty raised her eyebrow. "Cordelia, are you forgetting something?" she asked, as if it was obvious.

Cordelia racked her brain, trying to think of what Misty wanted. "No?"

Misty laughed. "You're on my side of the bed!" she said. Cordelia gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, of course!" Cordelia rolled over to her 'side'. "I didn't realize that we were doing sides," she teased.

Misty shrugged as she got under the covers. "Of course we have sides, we aren't barbarians." She hesitantly reached over and put her arm over Cordelia's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Cordelia quietly asked.

Misty blushed and quickly removed her hand. "I'm sorry, I just…" Her voice trailed off; she couldn't think of anything to say.

Cordelia moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around Misty's body. "I thought that this was my job," she joked.

Misty broke out into a huge smile and held Cordelia's hands. "Well, someone had to do it, and you've been pretty forgetful these past nights," she replied.

Cordelia smiled. "Good night, Misty."

"Good night, Cordelia."

* * *

It was 1:30 AM and Cordelia was wide-awake. She couldn't stop thinking about Misty. _Goddammit, _she thought, _I think I have a crush on her._ It would make sense if she did; everything Misty did made her happy. All Cordelia did was try to please Misty, whether it be dancing or wearing her night-gown, Cordelia loved Misty's laugh.

Cordelia knew she shouldn't try, Misty wouldn't return those feelings. _She was burned at the stake for being suspected of consorting with the devil- burned. Do you think that she was taught that homosexuality was okay?_ she berated herself. Cordelia was terrified that Misty wouldn't just reject her as a partner, but as a friend. _When Misty is crowned as the Supreme, I'll slip away for a bit. Just long enough for me to regain myself and get over her. But not yet, she needs me to guide her._

Cordelia sighed and held onto Misty tighter. She was going to miss her, but it would be for the best.

* * *

Misty couldn't see the clock, but figured that it was after one o'clock. She wanted to look over, but didn't want to risk the chance of Cordelia waking up.

Misty wasn't sure how she felt about Cordelia anymore. She had figured that she was just a friend, but she wasn't sure anymore. Whenever Cordelia came near her, her heart sped up. Zoe and Kyle were her friends, but she had never craved anything more than a simple hug from them.

Could Cordelia want anything more? Misty knew she had loved Hank, who was a man, so why would she love a woman, especially one like herself. Misty wasn't even that good of a witch.

_Maybe she'd like me if I became the Supreme, _Misty hoped, but she knew Cordelia wasn't that shallow. Cordelia wouldn't love her just because she had power.

She felt Cordelia's grip on her tighten, and Misty edged her way closer, her back pressing against Cordelia's stomach. She knew she would just get heartbroken later, but Misty wanted to savor every single touch with Cordelia that she could have.

She finally fell asleep, clutching onto Cordelia's arms.

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter was good, and don't worry, they'll figure out their feelings soon! :)**

**Please remember to review, follow, and favorite, I'll try to update ASAP, probably before Sunday night, but I'm not sure yet. Soon, though! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter before the epilogue! Feel free to send lots of prompts, I'd be happy to write them! Enjoy! :)**

**-PF**

* * *

Cordelia was getting nervous; Misty was the only one who hadn't passed Descensum yet. Cordelia had such high hopes for Misty, she had been sure she would be the next Supreme. But it wasn't looking too good anymore, she had been stuck there for hours.

She fiddled with a thread on the couch as she thought back. Misty had been doing so well when practicing all of the tests, but there was no way for her to practice Descensum fully, only mental preparations. Cordelia looked at the clock; only fifteen minutes remained.

"We have to help her," Cordelia urged. Myrtle shook her head in response. But Cordelia refused to take 'no' as an answer, she didn't care if Misty failed the tests; all she wanted was Misty to be safe.

She made her way over to Misty. "Misty, follow my voice, I'm here, waiting for you," she whispered, clutching her body. She closed her eyes, trying to think of a spell that would reach the other side; that would reach Misty. "Sequere lucem. Venite ad me," she murmured into Misty's ear. She held Misty, rubbing small circles into the nape of her neck, trying to get her to awaken.

Cordelia turned to Myrtle. "I have to get her out," she said.

Myrtle frowned. "Oh Cordelia, I'm not sure that's best. If you get her back now, she'll be disqualified," she reminded her. But Cordelia didn't care.

She racked her brain thinking of ways to connect with Misty, one that was ensured.

"I'm going to use the Descensum spell to get her out," Cordelia announced.

"If you can't reach her, you'll get stuck in hell, too. If you fail, not only will you be stuck there, but her as well. She still has about fifteen minutes to go. Are you sure?" Myrtle asked.

Cordelia thought of all the possibilities that could happen if she got Misty out. _What if Misty wanted to be the Supreme really badly and could get out on her own? Then she'd hate me. _Cordelia pushed that aside, she couldn't be selfish about this.

Ignoring Myrtle's advice, she touched Misty's temples with her index fingers, repeating the spell that the girls used to get to their hell. "Spiritu duce in me est, deduc me in tenebris vita, ad extremum ut salutaret 'nferi. Descensum!"

At the "Descensum", Cordelia collapsed, falling on top of Misty.

"How long does Cordelia have in there?" Zoe asked. Myrtle checked the hourglass.

"Ten minutes," she replied. _I hope she knows what she's doing,_ she thought.

* * *

Cordelia opened her eyes; she was in a lab room filled with children. She rubbed her temples, she was dizzy after the travel.

"Where am I?" she asked, as she leaned against a table for support. A howl pierced the air, and she remembered her mission. _Misty,_ she thought.

In the back of the room was the swamp witch holding a scalpel. A man hovered next to her, yelling about something Cordelia couldn't understand. She made her way over to the table, despite her wobbling legs.

"Misty!" Cordelia exclaimed when she arrived. Misty looked up, her face covered in tears.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man stepped in front of Cordelia. "Ignore her, Misty, she's just trying to mess you up. Now dissect the frog!" he commanded. Misty shakily moved the scalpel towards the frog, tears streaming down her face.

"Stop!" Cordelia grab Misty's hand and pulled her out of the chair. "Misty, you have to listen to me, my name is Cordelia, and this isn't real."

Misty looked up at her. "Cordelia? Cordelia Foxx?" she said, struggling to remember. _Who is she? _she wondered, studying the woman's face.

"Teacher, teacher, she's done it again!" A boy called from his seat. The teacher walked over to the table.

"This happened already," Misty whispered. Cordelia nodded and pulled her towards the door.

"Yes, because it's not real! You have to realize that this is just an illusion, come with me, we have to go," Cordelia pleaded.

"If you won't dissect the frog, I will!" The man yelled as he grabbed his scalpel.

Misty started to run toward the frog, but Cordelia held her back. "I have to help that frog, Miss Cordelia, I have to help it," she yelled franticly, but Cordelia held on.

"Misty, it's not real, you're killing yourself, please wake up!"

"Cordelia, please, make him stop! He's gonna kill it! I don't wanna do this! I wanna go back to the swamps, I hated this stupid school!" Misty cried, hitting the table in anguish.

Cordelia and Misty awoke, gasping for air. Cordelia sat up on the floor and checked the clock; watching the last grain hit the hourglass.

"We just made it, Misty," Cordelia said shakily, still out of breath. She crawled over to Misty, who was clutching her knees, her head buried. "Misty?" Cordelia asked, cautiously.

Misty looked up, sobbing. "The frog," she said, "we left the frog to get cut."

Cordelia wrapped her arms around the woman. "It wasn't real," Cordelia reminded her, "It was the test, there was no frog."

Misty shook her head. "No, it was," she argued, "When I was a kid, I cut it. I cut it over and over again. And now I'm supposed to be stronger, being all grown up and all, but no, I still killed that frog."

Cordelia sighed, she didn't know what to say to comfort her. Instead, she stood up and turned to the rest of the girls. "I'm going to get her up to bed, I think she needs to rest," she said.

"Well, she's disqualified, yeah?" Madison spoke up. Cordelia nodded, and pulled up Misty.

"We're going to head up to our room, okay?" Cordelia asked. Misty just sniffled in response.

* * *

Cordelia covered Misty with the blanket. "Do you need anything?" she asked, stroking Misty's cheek.

"Nah, I just wanna lie down here for a bit," Misty replied, staring off into space. Cordelia nodded slowly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright, I'll be downstairs then. If you need anything, please call me." Cordelia said. She slowly got off of the bed and made her way downstairs.

"How is she?" Zoe asked once Cordelia entered the room.

"She's still shaken up, but resting now," she replied.

Madison lit a cigarette. "Eh, whatever, as long as she's disqualified, I don't really care. Now shall we continue the tests?"

* * *

Cordelia slowly opened the door. "Misty?" she whispered, not sure if she was awake or not.

"Come in," Misty called out. Cordelia entered their room, closing the door behind her. She sat down on the bed. Misty examined her, something was different; she seemed happier. "So I take it Madison wasn't the Supreme?" she asked, dryly.

"No, she wasn't," Cordelia laughed. "She, in fact, left the Coven."

"Who is it, then?" Misty asked. Cordelia smiled.

"Me! I'm the Supreme," Cordelia said, giddily.

Misty was shocked. "You? The Supreme? But you didn't participate!"

"Well, after you left I tried and I did it!" Cordelia paused, not sure how Misty felt about this. "Is that okay?" she added.

"Okay? It's amazing!" Misty squealed and grabbed Cordelia, bringing her into a hug. Misty held on tight, as her hopes of being with Cordelia went from one-percent to zero. _It was stupid to think Cordelia would like me, and now that she's the Supreme? Well shit, she has the pick of anyone._ Misty quickly pushed those thoughts away, she didn't want to be so selfish on Cordelia's happy day.

Cordelia leaned back. "Now, I'd love to tell you more about me being the Supreme, but not yet. I first want to ask; how are you?"

Misty looked away. "Well, I don't wanna rain on the parade that we're having," she said.

Cordelia took her hands. "You won't be. If you want to, tell me."

Misty sighed. She figured she ought to do it now and get it over with. She took a deep breath. "I told myself over and over that if I had the chance to go back, I would save that lil' frog. That if I could go back in time, I'd stand up for it. And yet I had the chance and I messed up again and again. I was selfish and weak and awful. And then you saw me like that; weak"

Cordelia paused for a moment before replying. "I was terrified that I wouldn't get to see you again, to hug you again, or to high-five you. I was scared of never getting to hold you at night or to wake up next to you in the mornings. I don't care that I saw you like that, because hell is supposed to mess you up. The you I saw in there was only a sliver of yourself, and I knew that going in." Cordelia looked down. "Misty, I like you a lot more than I should. And I'm not sure if telling this to you will make you feel better or worse, but I think that it'd be better. My entire life I've been surrounded by powerful people. And then I met you, which changed the definition of powerful for me completely." Cordelia chuckled. _Shit, I'm not making any sense,_ she thought. "Anyways, you're the only person who can brighten an entire room by just being there, who makes me feel special. You are the greatest person I've ever met, and I've met a lot."

Misty teared up, when she remembered something. "Hold up, you like me more than you should? What does that mean."

Cordelia blushed. "I'm sorry I brought that up, forget it." _This is not the time to express your feelings, _she berated herself.

Misty scooted closer until their faces were inches apart. "No, please, I wanna know," she urged on.

Cordelia sighed. "Alright, Misty, I like you more than a friend. I love you more than a friend. You get the picture," she trailed off.

Misty paused. "Cordelia?"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

Cordelia looked up, searching her eyes; she was serious. She slowly nodded and Misty leaned over and hesitantly pressed her lips up against hers.

Misty pulled back, blushing. "I've wanted to kiss you for a while now, Cordelia," she said, "but I'm not terribly good at it, I'm sorry."

Cordelia smiled and leaned over, kissing up her neck, reaching her lips. "Well, that's okay, I can teach you," she teased, enveloping her in a kiss.

* * *

**Hopefully the kiss was written well and Cordelia's speech made some sense. The last chapter will have a lot of kissing so make sure to check that out.**

**Please remember to favorite, review, and follow, and I'll try to update by Tuesday or Wednesday. :)**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this took me so long to update but I've been swamped with all of my school work! Anyways, this is the last chapter to this story! Thank you to all who followed, favorited, and reviewed this! Feel free to send me prompts for one-shots or full-on stories! :)**

**-PF**

Cordelia walked down the once empty halls; now bustling with many young girls. She breathed a sigh of relief once she made it to her and Misty's room, and quickly ducked in, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Misty sat at the desk, listening to Stevie Nicks.

"Hey Misty," Cordelia said as she made her way over to her; wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. She kissed the side of her head. "What song are you listening to now?"

"Oh, it's Landslide," Misty said, and added on after a pause, "babe,"

Cordelia laughed. "Babe?" she asked, swiveling the chair around so Misty was facing her.

Misty blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry, I was just tryin' something new, I'll stop now."

Cordelia leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Misty, no, I just thought it was funny, that's all. You can call me whatever you want."

Misty smiled, bashfully. "Aw, okay, thanks _babe_," she replied. She closed the lid of the computer and stood up, taking Cordelia's hand, leading her to the bed.

"Not now, Misty! It's the middle of the day; the girls will hear us!" Cordelia protested as Misty started to kiss her on the neck.

Misty pouted. "What about cuddlin'?" she asked, lying down.

Cordelia lay down next to her and put her arms around Misty. "Cuddling is fine," she said. Cordelia looked up at the clock and added, "but not for longer than twenty minutes, we have to get to a meeting with Zoe and Queenie then."

Ever since Cordelia became the Supreme, she followed Misty's plan of what roles the girls would play; with a few changes. Misty was the co-headmistress, and Zoe and Queenie were their right-hands, with Kyle serving as their butler. Madison, who they resurrected after finding her body when clearing out attic space, would fill in for Zoe or Queenie when they were sick. With Misty and Cordelia as the heads of the school, and Cordelia as the Supreme, they had a lot of meetings to go to.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Uh, Misty?" Zoe's voice called out. "Some of the girls had a fight using magic, Queenie's escorting them to your office, alright?"

Cordelia sighed and got off of the bed. Cordelia and Misty dealt with the magical fights, and Queenie, and Zoe dealt with the physical and emotional ones.

"You can stay if you want," Cordelia said to Misty. "I'm sure it wasn't that big of a deal."

Misty shook her head. "I'm not gonna make you deal with angry teenagers alone! Plus, I just wanna spend time with you, whether it be on a bed or in an office,"

Cordelia took her hand and opened the door. Zoe was taken aback by the sight of Cordelia.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were back from the store yet, Cordelia," Zoe apologized as they started to make their way down to the office. "I hope I didn't interrupt something."

"It's alright, I just got back not five minutes ago! And we were just talking," Cordelia reassured her. Zoe nodded.

"Alright, well the girls, Max and Spencer, were arguing because Max's clothes were on Spencer's side of the room. Anyways, their shouting escalated to throwing each other across the room. Max landed on the other roommate, Julia's bed, breaking that in half, making her come into the fight."

"Is everyone okay?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, Madison is making a healing potion right now, and Kyle is cleaning up as we speak."

Misty smiled as she thought of Madison making a potion. Ever since they resurrected her, Madison had to assist Misty in the greenhouse in making potions when Cordelia was out. "My lil' protégé," she said, laughing.

Cordelia just sighed. "We really need more rooms. Zoe, have you found any new mansions that we could buy?"

Zoe nodded. "We found a couple, that's why Queenie and I called that meeting."

"Alright, Misty and I will look at them." Cordelia said, as Madison walked into view, balancing three cups in her arms.

"Here, I have the potions," Madison announced. Cordelia and Misty carefully took them from her arms. "How'd I do?"

Misty sniffed the potion and dipped her finger in one of the cups, and licked it. She smiled. "You did this on your own?"

"Well yeah, I just followed the book," Madison replied. Misty squealed.

"This is fantastic, you're getting so much better!" she said. Madison just smiled.

"Anything else, or can I go now? I have an audition to get to soon."

"Just one last thing, Madison. Did you finish with the finance books yet?" Cordelia asked. Another punishment of Madison's was having to do the finances ever since they learned of her talent for math. Madison nodded.

"They're in your desk," she said as she made her way out of the room.

Misty waved as she left. "Break a leg!" she called out. Madison smiled and waved back.

"I swear, you're the only one to make her smile," Zoe commented once Madison had left the room.

"Well, I'm her friend!" Misty said, smiling triumphantly. Cordelia squeezed her hand and smiled at her, pleased to see how happy her girlfriend was.

"Okay, let's deal with these girls," Cordelia sighed as they reached the door.

* * *

Cordelia looked up from her book as she could feel Misty stare at her. "What?" she asked, blushing.

Misty crawled closer to her in the bed. It was now eleven o'clock and they were getting ready to fall asleep.

"I'm glad we're getting rid of those kids," Misty said.

"We're not getting rid of all of them, just spreading some of them out. They'll reconvene here for school; the new mansions are just for sleeping." Cordelia corrected her.

Misty smiled. "Still, less girls living here means more you and me time."

Cordelia took off her glasses and put them and her book on the bed. She turned off the light. "I like the sound of that," she said, holding Misty.

After a couple minutes of silence, Misty spoke up. "Do you ever want more?" she asked quietly.

Cordelia paused before responding. "It's been six months ever since our first kiss, but it feels like less. We've been running around for the whole time, only seeing each other at night because of how fast this academy is growing. I want to grow old with you, Misty, but first I want to give us more time. Once we move more girls out, then we can consider more. But for now, I like where were at."

Misty nodded. "I wanna get married and have kids with you, but I wanna wait as well. I just wanted to make sure we would have that option, does that sound good to you?"

Cordelia leaned over her and kissed Misty on the lips. "I'd love that," she said. "Goodnight, Misty," she murmured as she closed her eyes.

Misty held Cordelia's arms. "Goodnight, babe," she said, smiling, as they both started to fall asleep.

* * *

**I just had to have Madison in; despite her rudeness, I just couldn't help but love her! Thanks for everything! :)**


End file.
